Tealeaves
by NewClassic100
Summary: Draco has to take care of a sick Hermione, without his wand... Oneshot


**(A/N: Back with a little drabble, had to get this off my chest ;). Enjoy!)**

"I'm sure we can fix this Mr. Malfoy, only it's going to take a few days." , the owner of the wandshop said.

"A few days?! But I need it now!" Draco exclaimed.

"Mr. Malfoy, the wand is severely damaged, you should be happy that I'm even able to fix it. Though, if you want, we can lend you a standard wand-", Olivander started.

"No, I don't want that rubbish." Draco stated, but then put some galleons on the counter. "Here, fix my wand, and you better make it fast."

He hastily put his Muggle wallet back in his robes and stormed out of the store.

A few days? Surely that old man was just pestering him. He walked down the road of Diagon Alley and apparated with a 'pop' back the Malfoy-Granger mansion.

His wand had fallen through the elevator gaps at his business corporation, Malfoy Inc., and the wand had snapped in half because of the elevator doors, or that's what Hermione thought. He had actually broken his wand by playing the game he and Blaise liked to call; 'Hexes and Brooms'. It was very childish, basically chasing each other on a broom and hexing each other till one of them falls down. Blaise was chasing him at that time and Draco merely dodged his Jelly Legs Jinx, but it hit his wand instead.

Draco thought it was better to tell the more sophisticated version to Hermione.

He opened the gates and walked through the gravel to his front door.

The door opened automatically and he took off his jacket. He sighed as he missed the familiar feeling of his wand in his pocket. He wouldn't dare to say this in front of Hermione, but he felt like a Muggle.

Speaking of Hermione, where is she? Normally his beautiful fiancée would be reading on the couch as always or, looking at his watch, cooking dinner by now.

"Hermione?" he called out. Nothing.

He looked around the house a bit more and then walked up the stairs to the first floor.

"Hermione?" he called out again. Nothing.

He was getting a bit more worried now. She always responded to him. Maybe she was asleep?

He walked to the master bedroom and opened the grand doors.

There she was, beautiful as ever, sleeping on their king-size bed. He walked over towards her and waded with his fingers through her hair. When he reached her forehead he pulled back quickly. Her forehead was burning! Then he noticed the sweat drops on her forehead as well.

He quickly tried to shake her awake. "Hermione? Hermione, love, wake up."

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and let out a low groan. "What time is it?"

"It's 6pm-"

"Oh heavens, I should be starting with dinner!" she exclaimed and then coughed loudly.

"Oh no. Nonono. You're staying in bed. Hermione, you have a fever, a big one. Stay in bed. I'll prepare some food for you and me. Don't move, stay under the covers. I'll make some tea." He added quickly and gave her hand a kiss.

He quickly walked downstairs to the kitchen. He wanted to grab his wand but met an empty pocket.

Fuck.

Okay, this should be easy. Millions of Muggles can make tea. Heck, millions of wizards can. We're talking about England.

What does tea need? Hot water, teabags and sugar. Hot water is easy, we have a tap for that.

He opened the hot water, but he quickly realized it wasn't the kind of hot water he needed. He needed boiled water! How was he going to boil water?

Looking around the kitchen, he couldn't find a contraption that could so he decided he'd stay with this water. She has a fever, she won't notice.

Teabags. He opened a cupboard and found some Green Tea. He grabbed the box and opened it. Was he supposed to open these grey bags and pour the leaves in the hot water? And what was this string about?

He cut open the bags and poured the leaves in the cup. He was proud of the outcome, but realized later that the tea was becoming really dark. He started to panic and threw in some sugar cubes. Still dark. He grabbed a carton of milk and poured some milk in. There. Now it was light again.

Quite satisfied with himself, he walked upstairs again with salted crackers and the tea he made.

He walked into the bedroom and proudly gave her the tea. He tried to hide his smile as he watched her drink the tea. His smile was gone though, when she spit out her tea back in the cup.

"Eeeeeeww!" she exclaimed and coughed out some tealeaves.

"What- What did I do?" he asked her worriedly.

"Are you trying to poison me?" she laughed.

"W- What do you mean?" he sputtered.

"First of all, this water tastes weird. Second of all, did you cut open a teabag and pour out its contents in my cup?" she giggled as she tried to look into her cup.

"Eeehhh…" he blushed.

"Why did you do it the Muggle way? You know you don't have to-"

"Olivander said it's going to take a couple of days to fix my wand. So I basically had to-"

"You could've asked for my wand, love." she stated matter-of-factly.

Right.

He looked at the floor and then looked up at her face. She was giggling.

Her giggling made him giggle too and after a few minutes later they were both laughing like maniacs.

* * *

A while later they thought it was best not to let Draco cook anymore and he ordered pizza for himself. Hermione was nibbling on some crackers.

They lay on the bed together, watching some television. Giggling every time they saw a cooking show and Hermione pointing out that Draco should start watching these.

They discussed their days like they normally would and just lay there cuddling, enjoying each other's company.

"You know, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"My wand didn't really break in the elevator."

"I know, dear."

"Wha- How?"

"Your company doesn't have an elevator."

Right.


End file.
